


When a dancer becomes a dance

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on TV advert, Crack, Eggsy is a good dancer, Flashdance - Freeform, Harry is compromised., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is working undercover at a garage, Harry is his handler for the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a dancer becomes a dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. Based on an advert I saw a few days ago. To understand this you need to see the advert first which is here. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHizW4PLw2Q

 Eggsy knew going undercover was not going to be glamorous or fun. He knew that there would be days of inactivity and waiting around. But he never knew it would be like this. 

 He was standing in a fifthly garage way after closing time in a grubby white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, Kingsman glasses perched on his nose, after being demanded by the boss of the garage to clean the whole building.

 "Do I really have to?" Eggsy sighs as he looks around. Every surface was covered in a layer of oil and grease. It would take him forever to clean everything.

 "Unfortunately, yes. You're supposed to be an employee here, you've got to do as your told. Even if his demands are unreasonable" Harry replies through the glasses.

 "But cleaning the whole garage?" Eggsy asks gesturing to the building he was standing in "bit much innit?"

 "Eggsy" Harry sighs "just get on with it. You're only here one more night. We've almost got what we need. Besides it gives you time to scout around"

 "Fine" Eggsy grumbles, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his headphones.

 Harry turns away from the feed and taps into the computer beside him. The feed from the CCTV cameras come up and he takes a quick browse through each camera.

 When he turns back to the view from Eggsy's glasses he can see Eggsy reaching into a cupboard for the cleaning products.

 "Who the fuck uses this much Cillit Bang anyway?" Eggsy murmurs as he gets a bottle out and slams the cupboard door shut.

 Harry doesn't reply, just focuses on the camera feeds, trying to find the feed leading to the main office.

 Suddenly Harry heard tinny music playing and he frowns, trying to find the source of the noise.

 "Eggsy? Are you playing music?" Harry asks.

 "Yeah, sorry is it interrupting with the glasses?" Eggsy asks, as he reaches to pause the music he has playing.

 "No it's just...rather distracting"

"Sorry, I'll turn it off" Eggsy replies "I was using it to make time go faster but if it's bothering you-"

"No" Harry interrupts "I could hack the feed and play some music over the speakers for you, that would be better"

"Really?" Eggsy asks "you could do that?"

"Yes, I've only got what's on Merlin's music list mind. So if it's all bagpipes then don't blame me"

"Honestly it could be opera for all I care, just play anything" Eggsy takes his headphones out and waits expectantly.

  
_Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night_  
_Looking for the fight of her life_

 

"Flashdance?" Eggsy asks "really?"

 "I'm just as surprised" Harry replies, a smile coming over his face at the idea of using this as blackmail.

"Better then nothing I suppose" Eggsy says, shaking his head in amusement.

"You'd better go ahead with cleaning, you've only got a few hours left" Harry tells him, glancing at his watch.

"Right, on it!" Eggsy takes the bottle and sprays it on the dark oil stain on the floor, then wipes it. It comes away easily and Eggsy raises his eyebrows in surprise. He suddenly feels like he's in one of those cleaning adverts.

As the beat of the song fills the garage, Eggsy finds himself moving with the beat and pretty soon he's dancing around the garage and cleaning at the same time.

Harry watches the monitors as Eggsy slides around a pole, sprays a cloth with the cleaning product and uses the cloth as skates to move around the room, does a backflip off of a wall and also uses a stepladder to reach the lights whilst the stepladder spins crazily around the room. All to the beat of the song.

He also witnesses Eggsy breakdance in the bathroom whilst simultaneously spraying and wiping the floor and then run into the next room but fall over a stack of tyres. Harry winces but sees Eggsy moving with the tyre to keep his balance. Then he does another backflip, accidentally touching the button for the sprinklers.

The sprinkles come to life with a whoosh and soon everything is soaked. The water when it comes in touch with the cleaning product removes all the stains around the building and Eggsy watches in wonder as the building turns sparkling white.

Harry just watches Eggsy in silent amazement, especially since the water has made the shirt cling to his chest. He shakes his head as if in a daze and then coughs politely "I think you'd better turn the sprinklers off"

Eggsy jumps when he hears Harry's voice, having totally forgotten that Harry had been watching. His face burns red and he quickly runs to shut off the water. Once the water is off he looks around the building, then at the bottle in his hand "well, I guess I've cleaned the place"

"Quite" Harry replies, focusing back on the feed, noticing that the boss was on his way back "Mr. Simm will be back in 20 minutes"

Eggsy nods "thanks for the heads up" and begins to clean up the water. As he does so he slyly asks "liked my dancing did ya?"

Harry says nothing in reply.

* * *

The manager arrives and quickly throws open the shutters, once he sees everything is clean and shining he drops his coffee cup in surprise. Eggsy looks at the stain covering the floor, smirks and puts his headphones back in, moving to clean it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea either but please comment/Kudo if you liked. This was possibly the weirdest thing I've ever written.


End file.
